


(Not Exactly) High School Sweethearts.

by 20dollarfobleed



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A marching band au, M/M, a lot of fluff, i might turn this into a series but idk, like a lot, rlly, sex is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off the prompt: "GET THIS BUG OUT OF MY CLARINET WHO EVEN PUT IT IN THERE"</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not Exactly) High School Sweethearts.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

Tyler Joseph was sitting down in music class, and having a great time.

The teacher wasn't there yet, and everyone was buzzing around and getting their instruments put together.

Tyler took out his clarinet, about to put the mouth piece on when he looked down into his instrument and fucking _screamed_ , seeing this huge beetle inside his clarinet.

Everyone turned to stare, and Tyler paled as everyone's gaze pierced him. He stood up from his chair and ran to Jenna, leaving that god forsaken instrument on his chair. Everyone shrugged it off and went back to talk with whoever they were talking to before.

"Jenna! Jenna! Jenna, ohmygod, help." he said, in a panic. Her eyes widened worryingly, and Mark saw what was happening and went over to the two.

"Tyler? What's wrong?" he questioned.

"There's a huge beetle in my clarinet." he said, rushing the words so it came out sounding like one word.

Thankfully, Mark and Jenna got what he said and unfortunately, they started laughing.

"You guys! This isn't funny!" he whisper-yelled. "Help me get it out." he whines, and both Jenna and Mark shake their heads.

"Hell no, man! That shit could be poisonous, I'm not risking it." he says.

"I agree." Jenna says, and Tyler makes a sad face.

"Why am I even friends with you two." he wonders aloud, then turns and walks back to his instrument with the (potentially) dangerous bug in it.

"Because you love us!" Jenna says back, and Tyler sighs. She's right, but he's not gonna admit that.

Picking his instrument up carefully, he stares at it with a face mixed with frustration and fear.

"Uhm... hey? Excuse me?" he hears a small voice say to his left, and turns to see Joshua Dun, Tyler's crush since freshmen year.

"Oh _shit_." he thought, before registering Josh's confused face and realizing he said it out loud too. "I mean, uh.. hi! You kinda surprised me... " Tyler tries to say himself, and Josh smiles fondly.  
  


"Anyway, I heard you scream and I was just wondering what was wrong?" he asked, and Tyler's palm's began to sweat as he realized that his actual crush was talking to him, Tyler, and he expected an answer.

"Well, it's just that I'm dead fucking terrified of bugs and somehow one got into my instrument and my mean friends won't get it out for me. I'm considering burning my clarinet just because of the bug." Tyler couldn't have been more blunt, but feels relief when Josh laughs. Inside, Tyler's fucking squealing. He made Joshua Dun _laugh._

"If you want I can get it out for you? I'm not really scared of bugs."

Tyler's eyes widen. "Please!" he says, a little too quickly and a little too eagerly, and he cringes at himself.

Josh takes Tyler's instrument, shakes it a little, and a huge, _huge_ fucking beetle plops down in Josh's hand.

"See? That wasn't so bad."

Josh holds the beetle up to Tyler's face, and Tyler's about to say something, but takes one glance at the bug and passes out.

 

* * *

 

 

He wakes up to see Josh, Jenna, and the teacher all looking down on him.

"-him to the nurse." Tyler only manages to catch that of the teacher's sentence.

"I'll take him." Josh offers, and the teacher nods.

"Alright, and stay with him until he gets the okay to go back to class."

Tyler has little time to register what's happened before he's being picked up by Josh, bridal style, and holy shit. Holy _shit._

The two are walking down the hallway, and Tyler feels Josh chest move up and down with him breathing, and he also doesn't think Josh knows he's awake.

So, he continues to pretend to be asleep and just being pressed against the red-haired boy. He has a nice chest, as Tyler has noticed over the years. It's just a bonus that it seems to be really warm and Josh smells very nice.

Tyler is a bit sad when Josh sets him down on the little bed in the nurses office, and he does his best convincing act of waking up.

The nurse comes over to him and checks everything, and says that he doesn't have a concussion or anything serious like that, so when he wants too he's okay to go back to class. Once the nurse leaves, Tyler turns to stare at Josh, only to see that Josh is staring right back.

"We should probably go back to class." Tyler starts quietly, and starts walking towards the door.

"Tyler wait!" Josh says, and Tyler turns back around.

"Ye-?" he starts to ask, but is cut off by being gently pressed back into the wall. "Josh?" he asks, a bit confused.

"Tell me to stop if this is out of line, okay?" he asks, and Tyler nods, still confused, then oh, those are Josh's lips.

Tyler is shocked at first, and by the time starts to think that he should probably kiss back, Josh is pulling away.

"I'm sorry, that was bad, wasn't it? Shit, I'm really sor-" Tyler stops Josh's anxious rambling with another kiss, and he feels Josh physically relax. Tyler wraps his arms around Josh's neck, and his heart starts racing because ohmy _god_ , this is happening. Josh presses Tyler, his hands pinning his hips down, with a little more force back against the wall, and the kiss grows a little more hungry.

They both pull back when they need air, and they stare at each other in amazement.

"Woah." Tyler says eloquently, and Josh laughs, letting his head fall onto Tyler's shoulder.

"Agreed." he says.

 

The two walk back to class, hand-in-hand, and that's that.

 

* * *

 

 

A couple months later, while the two are lying beside each other after just finishing having sex, sweaty and still panting, Josh turns to Tyler.

"Can I tell you something?" Josh asks, and Tyler, of course, nods. "I was the one who put that beetle in your clarinet."

Tyler sat up. "What?!" he asks, and he's not mad, just surprised. (okay, maybe a bit mad) Josh laughs.

"Well, I had had a crush on you for forever before then, and I needed some way to get your attention. While eavesdropping on your friends and you talking, I heard you guys mention your fear of bugs and bam, there was a way to get your attention for sure." he explains. "You passing out wasn't really in the plan." he says, still gigging.

Tyler hits him (lightly) on the chest. "That was mean. Really mean. I hate bugs." Tyler pouts playfully, and turns away from Josh.

"Aww, don't be like that." Josh teases. "It worked, didn't it?" he asks, and Tyler continues to say nothing. Josh sighs, and shifts himself so  he's behind Tyler, and wraps his arms around his waist.

He presses light kisses down Tyler's neck, and holds back a smile as Tyler shivers. That was one thing Josh loved, how responsive Tyler was. "Am I forgiven?" he asks, nibbling on the shell of Tyler's ear.

"I guess." Tyler grumbles, but presses on affectionate kiss to Josh's lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> its literally like 1:30am but i am not tired i am a fucking VAMPEIR e also idk yet but this will maybe end up as a series of high school aus


End file.
